Project Summary The Data Repository Core serves as the essential foundation of the NMDR. The objective of the data repository core is the continuation and substantial enhancement of the Metabolomics Workbench into the next generation. In order to achieve this, the data repository core personnel will carry out the following: ? Develop additional strategies for study capture and methods to harmonize the data in the nextgen MW. ? Design metadata/data standards and requirements in consultation with the SEPCC and Governing Board. ? Generate tools for curation of submitted data through multiple mechanisms, ranging from automatic to manual. ? Provide the community easily accessible mechanisms to evaluate the nextgen MW, i.e., the data, tools, and interfaces on the MW. ? Transition the data and computational infrastructure into next generation. The current MW resides in the San Diego Supercomputer Center Cloud and we will adapt the nextgen MW to portable, hybrid cloud environments. ? Expand the database to incorporate novel types of data and metadata from new measurements. ? Create easy to use interfaces that will facilitate query, analysis, and visualization. ? Incorporate publicly available tools, upon recommendations from SEPCC, into the nextgen MW through development of adaptable Application Programmer Interfaces (APIs). ? Build mechanisms to help the community interoperate and harmonize metabolomics data with extant data resources.